1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding clothes protector and more particularly pertains to a wrap-around protective covering of riding breeches and boots when worn by a rider, and further allowing easy removal of the riding clothes protector by using snap-type fasteners to secure the riding clothes protector over the rider's breeches
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of absorbent riding clothes protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective chaps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of wearing over trousers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,544 to Elverskog discloses a protective chaps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,124 to Bucaleo et al. discloses a zipperless chaps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,303 to Ross discloses a rain chaps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,654 to Harch discloses a riding pants. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,620 to Lavell discloses a chaps. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,969 to Upthegrove, Jr. and Hontgomery, Jr. discloses a pair of chaps.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe riding clothes protector that is easily wrapped around the waist, the legs, and the upper boot portion of the rider, and has snap-type fasteners to secure the riding protector around the body of the rider.
In this respect, the riding clothes protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a wrap-around protective covering of riding breeches and boots when worn by a rider, further allowing for easy removal of the riding clothes protective by using snap-type fasteners to secure the riding protector on the rider's breeches.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved riding clothes protector which can be used for a wrap-around protective covering of riding breeches and boots when worn by a rider, further allowing for easy removal of the riding clothes protective by using snap-type fasteners to secure the riding protector on the rider's breeches. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.